The present invention relates to a carton having a at least one vent. More particularly, the invention relates to a carton having at least one vent formed by tearing and folding portions of the carton along perforated and fold lines to permit the escape of gas.
In cartons or containers packaging items such as frozen foods, it is highly desirable for the same carton to be used for cooking the food as well as protecting it during shipment and display. When the carton is used for cooking the food contained therein, the carton must be adequately vented to permit such gases as steam and water vapor formed from heating the food to escape from the interior of the carton. If the gases are not permitted to escape, such gases as steam and water vapor may cause the food to become soggy and unappetizing.
For example, if a piece of frozen pizza is contained within the carton and placed within a conventional or microwave oven, the steam or water vapor created during cooking would make the crust of the pizza soggy. This problem is alleviated by providing adequate vents in the carton which may be opened just prior to cooking to permit the escape gases during cooking.
Such vents must remain closed during shipment and display to prevent contamination of the food in the carton and must be easily and simply opened without undue force. Additionally, the construction and location of the vents should not impair the structural integrity of the carton and not damage the food upon opening.